1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to house gutters, and more particularly, to a J-shaped trough and support bracket especially adapted to drain roof water while keeping leaves and other unwanted debris out of the drainage system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roof drainage systems in the form of gutters are well known in the art of home maintenance. Examples of prior art devices used for roof drainage are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,004,191; 4,987,717; 4,780,995; 3,815,302; 3,738,068; and 3,426,488.
Clogged gutters and downspouts are a common problem. Mesh covers have been used in the past in an attempt to keep leaves and other debris out of the gutters and downspouts. Unfortunately, mesh covers often blow off in the wind or snow and slush freezes into the mesh.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use gutter systems to direct roof drainage to a particular location, the provision of a more simple and cost effective device is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a J-shaped trough with a mounting support bracket which may be used by individuals on their roofs to direct roof drainage without the system becoming clogged with leaves and other debris. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique J-shaped trough and bracket of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.